


Lean on Me

by badapplegrell



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, hesitant inchoerent muttering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badapplegrell/pseuds/badapplegrell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the imagine from imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com "Imagine trying to lift the Company's Spirits by singing "Lean on Me."" Originally posted on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lean on Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Heyyo! Once I read this imagine, I fell in love with it–head over heels kind of in love with it. This song, Lean on Me, is one of the most sentimental songs to me to this day. This song was played for my graduating class and it had me in tears. So yeah. This sing means so much to me. And so does the Hobbit! So. Please enjoy!
> 
> Pairings: Company/Reader, Slight!Bilbo/Reader
> 
> Warnings: Slightly sad??? And a lot of homesickness.
> 
> Note: It is slightly modified from my original version on tumblr.

×•×•×

The Company of Thorin Oakenshield, though usually cheery and noticeably boisterous, dons forlorn countenances, weary with travel. Collectively, they each have one thing on their mind: home. Gloin thinks about his son and spouse with content. Bilbo longs more than ever for the Shire.

And (Y/N). Oh. She doesn’t long for anything but to see the Company happy once more. Tiredly, she twists and unbraids her knotted (H/C) hair. She spies the sad, silent group. Thorin looks blankly into the fire, digging into the dirt with his boot silently. The moon looks down at the group with its distinct light.

(Y/N) sighs into the cool air, seeing her breath. Without too much thought, she leans back onto a full-grown tree and sings softly but loud enough to be heard.

_“Lean on me  
When you’re not strong.”_

At the first lines of the somewhat familiar song, the Company looks to (Y/N) with surprise and low-key happiness. Bofur’s face rests into a mild-mannered smile as he modestly nudges Bombur with his shoulder. Dwalin chuckles the slightest with Balin close at his side.

_“And I’ll be your friend_  
For it won’t be long  
‘Til I’m gonna need somebody to lean on” 

Fili scoots closer meagerly to Kili and in return, Kili does the same. Nori finds himself paternally putting an arm around Ori and Dori. Caught in the small moment, (Y/N) skips a verse and a few lines. With herculean effort, her dainty voice breaks the slightest and she sniffles.

_“You just call on me brother  
When you need a hand”_

She beams widely and delivers the last line. Anyone could hear the smile in her voice.

_“We all need somebody to lean on.”_

Bilbo smiles his fat tears away as he leans his curly-haired head on (Y/N)’s shoulder. Thorin squeezes her comparably smaller hand in his with compassion.

Collectively, they each have one thing on their mind: truer words have not yet been spoken.

×•×•×

**Author's Note:**

> *aggressively trying to hold in my own tears*


End file.
